


One Sharp and Stormy Night

by OmnipresentNuance



Series: The Loud Sharp Chronicles [4]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Sisters, Fluff, Gen, Little Brothers, Sibling Love, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipresentNuance/pseuds/OmnipresentNuance
Summary: A late night thunderstorm startles Simon from his sleep and he seeks the additional safety of his big sister Sam for the time. On top of riding out the storm together, they check in with Luna and Lincoln over how they’re dealing with it. Afterwards, Sam figures that something else is upsetting Simon besides the storm which might involve a promise that hasn’t been fulfilled yet.
Series: The Loud Sharp Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729846
Comments: 1





	One Sharp and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, greetings and all those "how do you do" variants. Yes, another one. That's what you've come to expect from me at this pace. 
> 
> This here is official entry number four for (heh...four...for...anyway...) "The Loud Sharp Chronicles" with a big emphasis on the "Sharp" portion this time around. What also sets this one apart is there's no real relationship advancement between Luna and Sam. Disappointing for some I know, but I more than make up for that deficit with a healthy dose of fluffiness between Sam and Simon. Plus if you want to get technical, this counts as the first Loud House story of mine where no members of the Loud family make any sort of physical appearances. So there's a little milestone there worth mentioning.
> 
> Also, yes, you're eyes aren't deceiving you with the word length of this one. Even though I love writing out nice long stories, I can indeed return to doing something a bit more on the concise side as well should I desire.
> 
> If anyone's curious, the title was not inspired by the recent episode "A Dark and Story Night", as I had the title in mind about a week or two before that episode's reveal.
> 
> Anyway, intro done, now let's read on and enjoy!
> 
> The Loud House is the exclusive property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. The usage of the setting, characters and such is based on nothing more than a pure affinity for everything and is not being used for monetary purposes.

The time at the moment had just struck 11:00 PM in the evening on a Friday. Deep nightfall coated the town of Royal Woods. The shining light of the moon would typically also be abundant in the night sky, but that was not the case on this late hour of eventide.

In one residential abode home to the Sharp family, Simon was fast asleep for the past couple of hours, nary a thought or preoccupation taking away from his slumber. He had stayed up a little later than usual due to it being Friday and having not need an obligation in getting up for school or really any other reason, so he looked forward to sleeping in.

However, Simon thought he heard something just now. He cracked open a singular eye, but he assumed it was nothing and closed it again.

Over a minute later, he again thought there was a low sound making its way through his eardrums and he also couldn't help but have a sense of dread as well. Still, he waved it off and tried getting back to sleep.

But then for a third time, the sound came about again and this time there was no mistaking it. It was a low rumbling sound off in the dark distance.

Simon knew full well what this sound was, that which acts as a harbinger for the arrival of a thunderstorm. This was something he was not in the mood for at night.

On just about any other given time of day, Simon hardly minded thunderstorms, even some of the stronger ones. However, it is those during the nighttime that are a different story altogether. The cover of darkness, save for whenever lightning flashes, gave off a sense of the unknown and instilled outright fear as opposed to occasional irregular discomfort.

With each approaching rumble of thunder, Simon grew more tense. He tried to remain calm and show himself he can be brave enough to hold his ground when the storm does eventually arrive. Yet he couldn't shake this feeling that it may be a storm that was it going to feel different, like it would be more intense than ordinary.

By the next roll of thunder, he made up his mind. He carefully got himself out of bed and left his room. Next, he traveled down the hallway until he got to the door leading to the room where he often went to, and specifically which contained the individual with whom he would first go to, anytime whenever something bothered, upset or otherwise got to him.

Usually, Simon would first knock, but he chose to forgo that and simply went ahead in slowly creaking open the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind him.

Inside this room was his big sister Sam, who was herself asleep, something that Simon found to be sort of confusing. He would've guessed that she'd been woken up just like him by the impending thunderstorm. Either she was at least for now a heavier sleeper than he is or she was aware of it, but it wasn't enough cause for alarm for her to wake up.

No matter what the reason may be, Sam would in any event be brought out of her slumber by the feeling of being gently shaken by the shoulder.

"Sam?"

On top of also hearing her name being called just above a whisper, she rolled over and opened her eyes partway to see her little brother in front of her.

"Simon? What are you doing here? You should be in bed…"

She drowsily looked back over to the nightstand and checked the time on her alarm clock.

"Simon, it's just past 11:00. Why would you be up at this hour?"

No less than a couple of seconds after saying that did both Sam and Simon hear a rumble of thunder that rattled the house. It was enough to wake Sam up all the way and for her to sit up. At the same time, Simon was trembling in fear.

"All right, I guess that answers my pair of questions to you." Sam said, just more than a tad bit startled and chuckling slightly.

"Maybe?" Simon meekly added.

"And I'm also guessing this means you want to stick by me for a while, right?" Sam asked.

"Maybe?" Simon repeated, "But I don't want to bother you, so maybe I'll do as you say and go back…"

"Hey, no, it's all right." Sam assured, "Here, come on over."

She pulled aside the covers of her bed and Simon couldn't scramble quickly enough over on board. At the same time, Sam reached out and turned on the lamp on her nightstand.

"Sorry for waking you, Sam…" Simon admitted with regret.

"It's okay, Simon. Don't worry about it." Sam said.

"But you sounded annoyed like you didn't want me to be here."

"No, I think that was only because I only started going to sleep about twenty minutes ago and I wasn't expecting you to wake me up soon after. It isn't because I didn't want you here, and besides, that thunder did more to wake me than anything. So again, no big deal."

Regardless of reasoning or factors of guilt, Simon was relieved to take even the slightest bit of temporary refuge alongside his big sister for the duration, and right in the nick of time, too. With another big thunderclap, the rain all of a sudden began to pour just like that.

For the sake of curiosity, Sam reached for her phone which was also on the nightstand, turned it on and like the equivalent of the deluge outside, she was flooded with a whole bunch of alerts and notifications from the handful of weather apps she had installed that ranged from a flash flood watch, a severe thunderstorm warning and even a tornado watch.

"Wow...okay, this is definitely _not_ your average garden variety storm we're dealing with here…" Sam said, just a hit of worry detected in her voice.

"Oh no, we're gonna get tornadoes and floods?!" Simon asked in a panic right as he looked at those alerts.

"No, no, calm down for a moment, Simon." Sam tried in assuring him, clamping a hand down on his shoulder, "I may not be some expert weather girl here, but I do know at least the difference between a watch and a warning. A watch of any sort means we _might_ get whatever is potentially being alerted over due to favorable conditions of their possible formation, but it is by no means a guarantee they'll happen. Yes, we have to be vigilant and understand anything's possible, but again, we shouldn't panic too much for the moment."

After doing her best in trying to assure her little brother, Sam thought it would be prudent of her to investigate further the severe thunderstorm warning, which had only been issued mere minutes earlier and would not expire until a little past midnight. But the fact this warned storm could potentially last more than an hour was far from the only concerning detail about it.

"Jeez...up to 70 mile-an-hour wind gusts, 2 to 3 inches of rainfall an hour _and_ quarter sized hail? That's...worrying, I won't deny that."

All very much worrisome points, indeed, and were enough for Simon to feel totally justified in joining up with Sam for now. What also likely proved his point further was when a combination of bright lightning and powerful thunder acting as a precursor for a power outage. Simon yelped frightfully and clung onto Sam as a result.

"Hey, it's all right, Simon." She told him, putting an arm around his shaking form.

Still having her phone at hand, she heard another notification coming from it seconds later. As opposed to another weather alert, it was that of a more curious sort.

"Huh, who would be texting me at this hour, let alone with this storm that's raging in the background?"

Sam checked it out, as did Simon when he peered over and surprisingly enough, it was a text from their mother.

_Hey, you doing okay, Sam?_

Right away, Sam put out a response.

_Sure, Mom. Didn't think I'd hear from you like this._

Seconds later, a response came from her mom.

_Well, I just assumed you'd have your phone on at the moment. Looks like I assumed correctly._

Sam's next text followed that.

_Ah, okay. And just in case you're wondering, Simon is with me right now. He's pretty shaken up by the storm and I'm doing what I can to make him feel safe._

She waited for a minute, then eventually got another response. Only this time, based on the use of words and the admission at the end, she can tell that her father now had jumped into the conversation.

_Attagirl, Sam. Always the responsible sisterly sort with your brother, huh? Oh, and this is Dad by the way. Just wanted to quickly borrow your mother's phone and say hi._

She chuckled and fired away another message.

_Thanks, Dad. So you and Mom can't really sleep because of the storm, too?_

Her dad responded shortly thereafter.

_Pretty much, yeah. Anyway, just wanted to see how you and Simon are holding up. I'll let your mother wrap things up from here._

Another minute passed by and the latter left the next message.

_Heh, your father couldn't help himself. Well, if you can indeed handle yourself and Simon, I guess I'll leave you be. Try to have a nice night together if you can and you know where we are if things start really going downhill._

To wrap up things up, Sam jotted down the following text:

_Sure thing, Mom, but I think we'll be okay. I'll handle everything with Simon._

And with that, this impromptu texting conversation came to an end and Sam put her phone down just to the side of her bed, laughing a little.

"Well, don't think I'd ever have 'late night text session with our parents during a storm to check up on each other' as something that I'd ever experience." She observed in light jest.

That unusual moment did serve in giving her an idea.

"Hmm...wonder if somebody else could be up right now? Might as well check if she is just for the heck of it."

She picked up her phone again and this time around she dialed the number belonging to that very individual. In almost no time at all after dialing, the sound of Sam's raspy-voiced companion, and somewhere down the line something more, answered on the other line.

" _Yo, Sam! Didn't think I'd hear from you tonight!"_

"Hi, Luna. Yeah, wasn't planning on calling you, but it never hurts to check up even with the wild outdoor circumstances to put it mildly."

" _Yeah, I know, right? This thing's beating down the joint over here. Same deal over there?"_

"Pretty much the case, yes. It was enough for Simon to come in wanting to stay with me."

" _Oh, he's there, now? Huh, and here I thought I was the only one tonight with a little bro by my side."_

"Lincoln, too? Well, this has become something of a night of coincidences."

" _You can say that again."_ Lincoln spoke up, _"Oh, by the way, hey there, Sam."_

"Hey, Lincoln. Seems this storm's keeping you up as well." Sam said.

" _Indeed to an extent, though me and Luna are hardly the only ones up. Since I'm in her room right now, we also have our sister and Luna's roommate Luan, plus our younger twin sisters, Lana and Lola, together as well. Those two wanted to take refuge with us, or more specifically they're with Luan in her bed, until things calm down a good deal."_ Lincoln noted.

"Really? Sounds like a crowd there." Sam said, turning to her brother, "Say, do you want to say hi?"

"Uh, hi there, Lincoln. Hey, Luna." Simon said.

" _Hey, little dude!"_ Luna said delightfully, _"What's going on? This storm rocked you out of your slumber and made you wanna be with your big sis?"_

"Yeah...embarrassing, isn't it?" Simon asked, nervously laughing a little.

" _Aw, don't be feeling like that, Simon. Nothing wrong with that in the slightest. That's exactly why Lincoln is with me now, too. He's been sorta shaken up by it and came to me as a result."_ Luna mentioned.

" _Uh, I'd dispute that version of events, Luna. I'd say I'm here to give moral support for the twins originally."_ Lincoln said.

" _Oh, really, bro? Then how come you were the first one to come here with Luan and I?"_

" _Oh, well...I just wanted to check on you guys to see if the storm bothered you at all."_

" _But did you do that with any of our other sisters before us?"_

" _No, but I would've done so next, and furthermore I…"_

" _Dude, let me just stop you there. No need to twist yourself up like broken guitar strings here or anything. You don't need to be ashamed to admit that this storm's scaring you and you wanted some company."_

" _All right, yes, I can admit it. But I do still hold firm on the idea that I can also act as moral support for you, Luan and the twins on top of that."_

" _Uh-huh, whatever you say, bro…"_

"Uh, you guys are aware we can hear you this whole time, right?" Sam jumped in with some chuckles.

" _Oh, heh...sorry, Sam."_ Luna said sheepishly.

"It's no problem. In any event, I hate to cut this short, but I might have to let you go right about now. The storm sounds like it's getting worse and I'd like to devote my time entirely with Simon throughout then, just like I'm guessing you'd want to do the same with Lincoln and the rest."

" _Yeah, I'd say that's about right. But hey, thanks for giving me a ring, Sam. It was nice hearing from you on a night like this...or really anytime for that matter."_

"Heh...you, too, Lunes. Okay, see you, and I think Simon might want to say a little something again."

"Bye!" Simon said simply.

" _Bye, Simon, and you too, Sam!"_ Luna responded.

" _Bye, you guys!"_ Lincoln also added in on his end.

In the end, Sam hung up and put her phone to the side again.

"Well, that was nice to have a little talk with them, wasn't it, Simon?" She asked.

"I guess so." Simon replied.

But just like Sam said a minute ago, the thunderstorm outside did indeed sound like it was intensifying. The wind gusted hard and the hail which had been said to potentially be forecast started to drop in on top of that. This combined with the continued torrential downpour made Simon whimper and shake, snuggling closer to his sister. In turn, she fully wrapped him up into her arms and held on firmly.

"It's okay, Simon. We're gonna be fine."

If Sam were telling herself the truth, she wasn't that much less unsettled by the storm conditions outside as Simon was. However, her instincts as his big sister made her felt the need to stay strong and act as his emotional support in that time.

"You know, Simon, sometimes these storms are simply scarier sounding than they really are. I mean, granted, this one's particularly nasty, maybe even one the worst I can remember, but I'd say my point still stands." Sam stated.

"I guess, but I still feel scared, though…" Simon said in shaky voice.

"I understand, and I wasn't trying say you didn't have a right to feel that way. All I was saying is that I know we've been through some bad storms before and the worst that's happened is there's been a couple tree branches or twigs scattered here and there." Sam tried explaining better, "I mean, we can't discount anything worse at the same time happening..."

That last little portion admittedly did raise Simon's fears some. Sensing this, Sam stroked his hair a few times and gently kissed his forehead.

"But it's okay to be scared, Simon. No one is judging you for that, least not me for certain, and I'm right here to keep and make you feel safe and secure until it's all over."

As the storm continued on in a showcase of Mother Nature's occasional unpleasant side, Sam and Simon remained in place for the next several minutes in silence. The only sort of movement or sounds were an instance here and there of Simon tensing up, shivering and uttering a small whimper at times whenever some thunder rumbled or wind gusting strongly, and each time Sam would either again stroke his hair, rub his back or hold on to him just that bit closer against her.

One thing that probably wasn't helping Simon's frightened mood was likely how dark the bedroom as a result of the power going out earlier. In addition to flicking the lamp switch off, not knowing when the power might come back on and seeing no sense in the switch being left on either way, Sam once again grabbed her phone, then she turned on the flashlight app and placed the phone facing down a couple of feet away from both her and Simon over at the nightstand.

"There, some light to keep both of us at ease." She said while grinning.

Though a little extra light was helpful, Simon still came off as unsettled. Seeing this, Sam quickly resumed in keep him close in her arms.

When she caught another glimpse of her little brother's face, Sam couldn't help but sense something was bothering him. Not in the case of the storm, although that was obviously unnerving him, but she thought there was something else aside from that. It's like that sixth sense that every older sibling had which make them believe they can simply "know" if their younger sibling wasn't in the best of moods even if it didn't come off as being too obvious. She thought about asking him, but given that the storm simply didn't sound like it was letting up and the intensity and noisiness of it would make having a coherent conversation difficult, she chose to hold off until outdoor conditions improved.

Another twenty minutes or so went by and little by little, the storm did eventually appear to pull back in the worst of its intensity. The hail ended, the winds were dying down and the rainfall rates changed from a huge downpour to a slower, yet still nonetheless stead amount coming on down.

"Is the storm ending?" Simon asked sounding hopeful.

"I'm not entirely sure, Simon. Let me check…" Sam responded, reaching for her phone.

She checked the advisories, or technically a lack of them, which suggested some promise.

"Huh, looks like all the watches and warning have been dropped in our area already. Lucky us." Sam said with grin, "Looks like were only just going to get some additional rain, some lighter wind gusts and such, but nothing really over the top."

"Really? I thought those alerts said they'll go on until after midnight and your phone says it's about 11:45." Simon observed.

"Well, weather can be a very fickle thing, Simon. Just ask any meteorologists and they'll probably say the same thing." Sam said with a laugh, "But let's just be glad that the worst seems to be behind us."

With that looking good, Sam put her phone back face down and with the flashlight app still on.

"Now that things are looking better, mind if I ask you something while I still have you here?"

"Like what?"

"You doing okay, Simon?"

"Yeah, I'm doing better now that the storm's almost over."

"No, actually, I meant is there something else that's bothering you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean just that. I've got this feeling there's something you could possibly want to talk about. Consider it my big sister intuition going into high gear or something. I could very well be wrong, but I won't know for sure unless you can tell me otherwise."

His big sister's line of questioning did make Simon feel uncomfortable. He had to admit inside that she was actually right about her intuitions. The problem he was having now is that he wasn't sure if this was the proper time to raise an issue that's been nagging at him for the past week and how she'll react to it.

"Simon, come on, be honest with me. Is there something wrong?" Sam insisted to him.

"Well…" Simon started off saying, groaning uneasily, "Maybe there is, but it's dumb…"

"That doesn't matter at all. Just like I told you last week about how I should be more open about my own issues, you know that you can always tell me anything. Please, it's okay." Sam said.

Her continued insistence and assuring tone did make him feel slightly more at east. Though doubts remain, Simon figured he may as well get it out there.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you…" He said, taking a shaky breath, "I remember that you promised me we'd do more stuff together outside of the house just you and me."

"Yeah, I do remember that, but why would that bother you in any way?" Sam asked.

"Well...we haven't done anything since you promised me that. Why?" Simon wondered.

"Huh? Wait, you thought we would actually do something in between then and now? Really?"

"Maybe? Why not?"

"Well, to be frank, you didn't say anything about a specific time when we should do something together at that time, nor have you done so since then, so I haven't really thought much of it since then."

"You didn't? Well, that's not surprising…"

The tone which Simon spoke in took Sam off guard, as did when he pulled away from her arms and looked away from her.

"Simon...what are you trying to say?" Sam asked, concern in her voice rising.

"You don't have to pretend, Sam. You don't want to hang out with me." Simon said just the slightest bit bitterly.

"Excuse me? Where on earth did you get that idea from?" Sam inquired, both taken aback and even taking some personal offense.

Simon looked back over with a resentful stare, "You made that pretty clear at the carnival last week."

Sam sighed roughly, "Really now? You're still holding on to that? Simon, I told you before I completely regretted the way I was then. My bad attitude and initial reservations over not going were all due to that crummy day of school I had beforehand, not because of you. Don't you get that?"

"Maybe, or perhaps you've felt like not wanting to hang around me for a while now...especially ever since Luna came along."

With that sudden accusation, Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Hold on...are you suggesting that you're jealous of her, Simon?"

"Well...I could be...maybe?" Simon said indecisively.

If there had been just the tiniest bit of offense to Simon's accusations, they were replaced more so with complete befuddlement. Sam could hardly believe this is what her little brother appeared to be saying. Similarly, he couldn't believe what he said and started feeling remorseful.

"Wait...no, this was a bad idea. I'm sorry, Sam, I shouldn't have said something…" Simon said.

He started shuffling out of the bed and tried to leave. However, that wasn't going to happen if his big sister had a say in the matter.

"Wait, please, don't go anywhere, Simon." Sam implored to him, "Come on back over here, please?"

Simon was almost up the door and had every intention of going back to his room, but that last minute plea coming from Sam made him reconsider. Plus another startling rumble of thunder made him remember why he was here in the first place. He promptly turned around and rejoined her.

"Sorry…" He said again.

"No, it's okay. I've said it already and I'll repeat it here once again. If there's anything upsetting you, you can always come talk to me and this shouldn't be any different." Sam assured him, "Now let me ask again: are you suggesting you're jealous of Luna and furthermore, are you implying in any way that the amount of time I've spent with her so far means I don't want to hang out with you?"

Simon nervously looked around for a few seconds, fidgeted in place and finally sighed long and hard.

"I guess I am...and yeah, maybe I do feel that way about that other question." He confessed.

"You do?" Sam wondered, shaking her head in disbelief and sighing, "Well...I'll admit to not seeing this coming."

She took a few moments to gather up her thoughts, and in the meantime, she carefully brought Simon back closer to her, his head resting along her shoulder instinctively.

"Simon, if this is how you feel and if there's a chance you've been this way for a little while now, how come you never told me before?" Sam asked.

"I...I...I just worried that if I did, you would get mad at me for asking anything questions about it because I know much Luna means to you." Simon answered hesitantly.

"What? No, I wouldn't get mad! The only way I'd feel is almost a little hurt for me to hear it as if you're implying I care more about Luna than you." Sam said in shock.

"Well...do you?"

"Well, I…I…"

Struggling to find the right words, Sam sighed and brought Simon into another embrace of hers. She held on tightly and rubbed his back for several moments. Eventually, she pulled back, put both her hands on the sides of his face and looked into his eyes.

"Simon, listen to me. Yes, I do care about Luna a lot. I care about her a great deal to the point I really do want to be...more with her if you understand what I mean. Yes, in order to do that, I do have to hang out with her a lot, and you're right about another thing that I remember you saying when we came back home from the carnival that when you said that we should do more outside of the house that it had been a long time since we did that, and now that I think about it, some of that stretch of time did come about the same time I started to hang around Luna more often and trying to get closer to her."

Sam took a breath of air, then went on.

"So thinking over that now, I can understand the way you're feeling and I do apologize for making you feel that way. But you must also understand where you're mistaken. Again, I do care deeply about Luna, and I've also grown to care about Lincoln while I'm at it since I do feel I've become real good friends with him in the time I've known him. But while I've gotten to know Luna very well these past several weeks and Lincoln only for the last about a week and a half, they've got nothing on you. You've been in my life the entire time, and while friends or more than that can come and go, not that I'm wishing for that at all for Lincoln and especially Luna, you're always gonna be in my life no matter what and I'd never wish for anything else. I love you, Simon, and I don't want you to think otherwise just because we haven't had a whole lot of quality time out together recently."

With every word coming out of her mouth, Simon was feeling more guilty and even on the touch of the dumb side. Yes, he didn't like the fact that they've rarely had time out together in town these past several weeks and it could've had something to do with Sam being around Luna to an extent, but he now realized that had no real evidence to suggest that correlates to Sam not wanting to be around him. Besides, they still hung around in their home a good deal and the fact she allowed him to be in her room and bed to sit out the thunderstorm was certainly another pair of huge knocks against any notion she lost interest in having his presence around her.

"Oh, and one other thing, Simon?" Sam spoke up.

"What?" Simon wondered.

"Let me remind you again that one of the reasons I even have the confidence to make it work with Luna was how supportive you have been." Sam told him, "I've told you at the time once you found out I had feelings for a girl that I was so proud of you for the way you took it. I really didn't how a boy of your age would handle learning something like that about me, but you took it in stride and again, you've been so supportive of since then, even if I've also learned now you may have been a little jealous of how much time I've spent with her. But regardless, thank you anyway."

For the first time since this discussion began, Simon had a small grin on his face and then he moved closer to Sam so he can hug her.

"You're welcome, Sam, and I'm sorry for suggesting you cared about her more than me or didn't want to hang out with me." He said regretfully.

"It's all good, Simon. Again, it might be sort of my fault anyway for giving you the wrong impression if I've ever done so." Sam said, reciprocating the hug in the process.

They stayed in their hug for a little bit, then once it had been broken off, Sam felt the need to reiterate a promise she made the previous week.

"And let me tell you this right now that when we both do have some free time on our hands, we will go out and do something together. Like it's been said to me, it has been a good long time since we did something like that and it's high time we fix that. In fact...I might know something that could work."

"Really? What do you mean?" Simon asked, hopefulness rising in his voice.

"Well...do you know what tomorrow is? Or actually, it's technically almost that day anyway, but still want to guess?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Saturday."

"Indeed, and uh...you got any plans?"

"No."

"Well, guess what? Neither do I! No days out with Luna scheduled, nor anything with any of my other friends and bandmates. So...how about it, little brother? You up for it?"

Instead of using words, Simon's clear and affirmative answer came by hugging his big sister, even giving her an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you, Sam! This is what I've been wanting for so long! Yay, just you and me together out there!" He said excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Sam agreed, "How about we figure out what we'll do tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Simon answered.

Sam chuckled and again returned the hug he so happily gave her.

In the meantime, whatever was left of the thunderstorm had finally departed and only left behind a simple rain shower in its wake.

"Well, looks like the storm is gone. Guess that means you can go back to your room now." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I guess...but this feel so comfy, though…" Simon said, yawning a little.

"Is that my little brother's roundabout way of saying he's not going back?" Sam asked humorously.

"I don't know...I could, but…" Simon replied, moving closer to her.

"Well...after the storm and the fairly challenging talk we had...I guess I wouldn't truly have the heart to make you return to your room unwillingly." Sam admitted with a smile, "Okay, sure, make yourself at home."

Looking back at her with a smile of his own, Simon laid down and got comfortable under the covers, while Sam got her phone, turned off the flashlight app, shut the whole thing down and put it back on the nightstand. She too laid back down at last and as soon as she did, her little brother snuggled right up to her.

"Good night, Sam. Thank you for letting me stay here. I love you."

"I love you, too, Simon. I don't want to you to ever forget that. You're the best little brother I could ever ask for."

He felt his big sister encircle her arms around him, held on softly and planted a small kiss on the forehead. He soon fell back into a relaxing sleep, as did she a little while later, both having outlasting one of Mother Nature's fiercest outbursts and reaffirmed commitments to bonding together out in the world more like they've done before and will do again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw...indeed, aw. I seriously have become to have as strong an affinity for Sam and Simon as a sibling pair just as I do for much of my favorites among the Loud siblings. I'm very happy to contribute my part in showcasing that affinity.
> 
> Now, about that weird little part where they texted with their parents, I did that just so I can have an excuse to acknowledge the existence of the parents and nothing more. We don't know what they look like or what their names are and I wasn't going to give them my own created names, generically call them Mr. and Mrs. Sharp or even have them make physical appearances. So in other words, that little sequence was my silly workaround to again acknowledge their existence in any event.
> 
> The last thing I'll mention is that it might be a while before the next entry in this series comes about. It's not due to a lack of ideas on that front, but more a case of figuring out which order they should go in, since I have at least three in mind. If anyone asks, no, whatever Sam and Simon might do together that was implied isn't one of those ideas. That was just a plot point 'tis all. But regardless of which comes next...I think you're going to like how things between Luna and Sam will progress.
> 
> And that'll do it for now. Thank you again for reading anything I do and since this may be the last story for the month until the next, see you in July!


End file.
